AS503 - BURN, HEAVEN, BURN
by AS5
Summary: Xena, separated from Gabrielle, runs amok in the underworld to rejoin with the bard


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 3

BURN, HEAVEN, BURN

by Andreas Hloupy (andreas.hloupy@siemens.at)

Follow the whole TV-like series on [http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html][1]

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent

EXT. Elysian Fields, Forest clearing - Night 

The big forest clearing lies dark and empty under a clear but moonless sky.

After a few silent moments the silence is broken. 

Xena (OFF)

(shouting)

Hades!

XENA breaks through the line of trees and runs towards the center of the clearing. She wears a white, toga-like dress and her hair is open. She looks angry – frustrated. 

Xena

(shouting)

Hades! Show yourself!

When Xena reaches the middle of the clearing she stops, stands still for a moment and than slowly starts to walk around a small imaginary circle, looking towards the edge of the clearing. 

Xena

(shouting)

Hades! I know you can hear me. I want to talk! Hades!

Xena stops still, quietly looking around for a few moments. 

Xena

Show yourself you sad excuse for a god.

(shouting)

Hades! Talk to me! Bastard!

Hades (OFF)

You seem upset, Xena.

The voice seems to come from behind her, close to the edge of the clearing. Xena whirls around and stares in that direction. 

Xena

To afraid to show your face after you betrayed me?

There are a few moments of silence, than HADES appears, putting his helmet under his arm. He has a serious but indifferent look on his face.

Xena walks a few steps towards him. 

Xena

Why?

Hades

The judges decided there was nothing I could do.

Xena

Don't give me that. You could have changed the ruling with a snap of your fingers.

Hades

How can I expect other gods to keep the rules if I can't keep them myself? It's a matter of principle.

Xena

So Gabrielle went to Tartarus because of a matter of principle?

Xena stops a few steps before Hades, all the time staring straight into his eyes. 

Hades

Gabrielle went into Tartarus because the judges found her guilty guilty of betrayal.

Xena

Gabrielle? She's the most loyal, faithful soul that ever lived.

Hades

What about Ming T'ien? She betrayed you there, didn't she?

Xena is baffled for a moment. 

Xena

But that didn't change anything. She did what she thought was right. Wasn't she punished enough for that?

Hades

It almost ended your friendship.

Xena

But in the end it made it stronger. It became a part of our life. If I do not hold it against her, why do you?

Hades

Betrayal is taken very serious down here. Trust in one another is sacred.

Xena

And what about me? I killed, I looted, I destroyed and I betrayed, I betrayed so often.

Hades

Your crimes weight heavy and I agree that you may deserve Tartarus, too. But you found mercy in the eyes of the judges and I accept that.

Xena

So you won't give Gabrielle another chance?

Hades

No.

Xena

And you won't send me to Tartarus, either?

Hades

No.

Xena turns away from Hades and looks to the ground. Her eyes close and her face shows a mixture of sadness and anger. She clenches her fists very hard – the knuckles turn white. 

Xena

You gods you put us through a life of suffering danger loss sometimes just for your entertainment.

Xena raises her head and opens her eyes. 

Xena

I pity everyone who puts his fate in you. I'm sure you laugh when someone's praying to you sacrifices to you. You take delight in everything we hate and a pure soul like Gabrielle is yours to play with.

Hades

You think to low about us and about yourself. Yours is not a normal life and cannot be judged by normal measure. A common mortal prays to Zeus for good weather, to Ares for peace, to Poseidon for a quiet sea and to me for an easy death. But you served and helped us, you fought and hindered us you walked amongst us. You and Gabrielle were not punished, you both were blessed with the gift of choice, the gift to hold your fate in your own hand, battle the will of gods our will. That is what makes you both legend.

Xena

Then I will battle your decision.

Hades

It is over now, Xena. You have lived a full life maybe not in length, but in meaning. Now you and Gabrielle have to accept your place let it go, Xena.

Xena

(shouting)

Never!

Xena turns around and makes a few quick steps towards the place where Hades was standing. She has lifted her arms, poised to attack the god. But Hades has already disappeared and only his voice can be heard. 

Hades

Don't do that to yourself. You will never find peace when you cling to your old existence.

Xena stops and looks around. 

Xena

Where are you?

Hades

Give yourself peace, Xena. This place has no room for your hate your anger. It will be washed away if you give yourself a single moment of tranquility.

Xena

But I don't want to. These are the Elysian Fields they are supposed to reward you. How can I feel rewarded when Gabrielle is suffering in Tartarus for all eternity?

There is a long moment of silence. 

HADES

Maybe you're not rewarded. Maybe this is your punishment.

CUT TO:

TITEL SEQUENCE

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Forest Clearing - Day

XENA is sitting in the middle of the same forest clearing. The sky is bright and blue now and a light wind moves the branches and the high grass. Xena has her head between her hands, slowly and slightly rocking forth and back, seemingly in deep thought.

After a few silent moments the silence is broken. 

Lyceus (OFF)

(shouting)

Xena!

Xena doesn't react.

Than first LYCEUS and right behind him MARCUS step into the clearing. Both are dressed in light, white clothes. When they see Xena they stop, look at each other – serious and worried – and than walk towards her. They stop a only a few feet away from her, next to each other. 

Lyceus

Xena?

Marcus

Xena, are you all right?

Xena lifts her head to look at Marcus. 

Xena

Sure, why shouldn't I? I'm in the Elysian Fields!

(shouting)

An eternal existence of bliss and pleasure await me!

Xena jumps up and turns her back to the two men, folding her arms in front of her.

Lyceus and Marcus again look at each other. Marcus nods encouraging and Lyceus steps right behind Xena, talking close to her ear. 

Lyceus

(quiet)

We know what you are going through, but there is no reason for guilt. Yes, some of the souls here died by your command or even by your own hand. But these are the Elysian Fields. You can find peace here, if you let it go.

Xena turns her head and stares at Lyceus. Her look is soft but sad. 

Xena

(quiet)

Where did I hear that before?

Marcus

Xena, come, we want to show you something. 

Lyceus raises his hand and strokes lovingly over Xena's head. 

Lyceus

(smiling)

You always cared more for others than for yourself. 

(serious)

You might have lost your way for some time, but now you can forget all this. Those that you think will hate you want to meet you show you that there is peace for you.

Xena

(quiet)

You still don't understand?

Lyceus

What 

Xena brushes away his hand with a quick movement of her arm, turns towards him and than steps backwards. 

Xena

(shouting)

You still don't understand!

Lyceus

Xena, I 

Xena

(interrupting)

I don't care for the forgiveness of my victims. I don't care for peace. I don't want to let go! 

She looks really angry now, almost hateful. 

Xena

Hades had no right to do this. Look at me. You might think my soul is right here but she's in Tartarus. All that is left is my pain, my hate. I can't give up on that. It keeps me alive it keeps my memories alive.

Lyceus looks worried and confused. 

Lyceus

Why do you torture yourself? 

Xena

As long as Gabrielle is banished to Tartarus I will not find peace.

(quiet)

Maybe I'm not rewarded. Maybe this is my punishment.

Lyceus

Let me help you. I love you sister.

Xena silently stares into Lyceus eyes where tears are starting to form. Her look is cold, hateful. 

Marcus

Xena, there is someone who might change your mind.

Xena turns and sees SOLIN standing right next to Marcus, dressed in a simple white toga. He looks worried, too.

When Xena sees him, her face becomes softer immediately. She seems to forget her rage and slowly walks towards her son.

She stops right in front of him and starts carefully stroking his hair. Tears run down her face as her look turns into peaceful sorrow. 

Xena

I'm sorry.

Solin

It's okay, mother. I forgive you.

Lyceus

Now you have to forgive yourself. 

Xena turns her head towards her brother. 

Lyceus

It's not such a bad place to spend eternity.

CUT TO:

EXT. Tartarus, forrest - Night

GABRIELLE is sitting with her back to a dead tree, staring into the night. She is dressed in a simple, two-part outfit, which looks ragged and dirty. She seems to freeze, rubbing her shoulder and arms.

Right next to her TELCHIN, a small, haunted looking man wearing an old, dark robe, squats on the ground, staring at her.

The night is dark, no stars or moon can be seen but there is still some eerie light floating through the trees. Strange sounds of pain and sorrow come from everywhere. 

Gabrielle

I think, we should try and make a fire.

Telchin

Wouldn't work, no, would no way.

Gabrielle

Why can you be so sure? Of course, you're here much longer then I am but still 

Telchin puts his head to one side and looks up. 

Telchin

You see, everyone is tortured differently, everyone different.

Gabrielle

I know, but wait! You can't make a fire?

Telchin

Yes, no fire.

Gabrielle

That's your punishment?

Telchin

Oh, more than that I will never see flames again, never again. You can try to make a fire, try it, but as long as I am here it won't work.

Telchin looks back at Gabrielle. 

Telchin

So you want me to go than you can make fire.

Gabrielle looks back at him, almost smiling. 

Gabrielle

No it's better to be cold than to be alone. The night will be over, eventually.

Telchin smiles back and than looks up towards the sky again. 

Gabrielle looks at Telchin for a few silent moments, her look turning more seriously. 

Suddenly her face shows surprise. 

Gabrielle

Lila?

Telchin

What?

Gabrielle

I thought I heard something.

Telchin

Something or someone?

Gabrielle

Someone but she's still alive I hope.

Telchin

We can hear the thoughts of the living so nice to hear from the living. Nobody thought about me for so long, so long.

Gabrielle

I couldn't understand it. It was just a feeling.

Telchin

You have to give into these feelings, give them room, room in your heart, your soul.

Gabrielle

Then I will understand them?

Telchin

Yes, you understand. For some it's the only consolation, for some it just adds to the torture, to all that torture. But many just shut them out, listen only to their own pain. 

Gabrielle

I will listen 

(thoughtful)

even if the one I would like to hear most isn't amongst them.

Telchin

You mean your friend, the one you betrayed, that one?

Gabrielle closes her eyes and hides her head in her crossed arms. 

Gabrielle

At least she's in the Elysian Fields now.

Telchin

Oh yes, that's good. That's a good place.

Gabrielle

I wish so hard to be with her again, that it hurts. Do you think that's what my punishment is all about? Separated from Xena?

Telchin

Could be, could well be. The torture is always different, always terrible. Sometimes it's pain, sometime it's loss, sometime it's guilt but it always hurts.

Gabrielle looks up and tears fill her eyes. 

Gabrielle

I even wish for her to be here, here with me how can I be so selfish?

Telchin

You have to forget, forgive. There is nothing you can do anymore, nothing we can do.

Gabrielle

She told me once that Tartarus holds only one horror for her to be parted from me. Now I understand.

Telchin

She must like you, too, even so you betrayed her.

Gabrielle

We were past that. We both had made errors and while we could not forget we could forgive.

Telchin

Gods never forget and they rarely forgive.

Gabrielle hides her face again, sobbing. Telchin watches her for a few silent moments, serious.

Suddenly he seems to have an idea, jumping up. 

Telchin

(excited)

I know, I know, that will help! I guess?

Gabrielle looks up, curious. 

Gabrielle

What?

Telchin

You want to see Elysian Fields you want to see?

Gabrielle

But we're in Tartarus, there is no way to 

Telchin

But there is, there is. There is a place from were you can see the Fields, I can show, show you.

Gabrielle

But 

Telchin

For some it's part of there punishment being able to see the Elysian Fields but never able to reach. 

(thoughtful)

Maybe it's not such a good idea after all.

Gabrielle jumps up and grabs Telchin on his shoulders. 

Gabrielle

Show me show me that place. Maybe I can see her?

Telchin

You shouldn't hope hope is the reason for so much pain down here. We're in Tartarus, our hopes are never fulfilled, never become true, so true. 

Gabrielle

Show me!

Telchin shrugs his shoulders, turns and slowly walks into the night, Gabrielle following him impatiently. Their forms slowly dissolve in the darkness.

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Village - Day

The village is a loose collection of huts and houses without real system or even a connecting road. The sky shows a perfect blue and the sun is shining brightly. People, all dressed in white and generally looking happy and content, can be seen between the buildings. Nobody seems to work, they are all busy enjoying themselves talking, playing, reading or simply relaxing. 

There is one building that stands out – a circular stone hall with a huge dome on it's top. It's white and golden exterior glisters in the sun and it rises high above the village.

XENA and LYCEUS walk along, side by side, slowly approaching the hall. Xena seems calm and relaxed, but serious. 

Lyceus

There are all sorts of communities here you will certainly find something to your taste. 

Xena

I have to trust you on that.

Lyceus

Solin is ready to stay with you as is Marcus and I'm too. You will not be alone.

Xena

I know. 

Xena and Lyceus look at each other and she even smiles for a moment.

Then Xena points at the big hall. 

Xena

Is that it?

Lyceus

Yes, the hall of heroes. You see, many communities have such buildings, commemorating some important aspect of live. This one serves as a monument for all the great heroes that have fought to better our lives and often have sacrificed their own.

Lyceus puts his hand on Xena's shoulder. 

Lyceus

You're one of them.

They now have reached the hall and the enormous entrance lies open before them. They stop and Xena looks up along the walls paintings and statues of magnificent beauty cover them. 

Xena

Sometimes I wished I wasn't.

Lyceus

Let's go inside that will take your mind off of things.

CUT TO:

INT. Elysian Fields, Hall of Heroes - Day

The inside of the building is one huge, domed hall. The circular room has a diameter of one hundred yards or more, being at least as high. The dome has a hole on top that let's light in – the rest is covered with paintings of heroes, gods and their most famous deeds.

The walls are covered with tapestry, filled with big Greek letters, listing all the names of the great heroes. This reaches from the bottom of the dome almost to the ground.

The bottom level of the wall is covered with a selection of weapons, armors and other tools used by the different heroes – going all around the hall.

The floor of the hall is made of marble – but the whole hall is empty with the exception of those wall decorations. A single man is standing near the entrance, eyes closed, seemingly waiting for something.

XENA and LYCEUS enter the hall through the huge, open gate and walk straight to the lone figure. 

Lyceus

That's the curator every hall has one. He knows everything that is to know about the purpose and meaning of its display.

The CURATOR, dressed in a simple gray robe and looking quite old, opens his eyes and looks straight at Xena. 

Curator

Welcome in the hall of heroes Xena, warrior princess.

Xena

You know me?

Curator

You are part of this let me show you.

The old man leads Xena and her brother to the wall close to the entrance a collection of weapons, including a Chakram, covers it.

Xena walks up to the wall and carefully touches her former weapon. 

Xena

Is it really 

Curator

Just a replica yours of course stayed in the mortal world. But it serves its purpose.

Xena

(quiet)

Yes, it will.

Xena seems very thoughtful and Lyceus gets a little worried. 

Lyceus

Come, Xena, let us find a more peaceful place.

Xena

Why hurry let's take a look.

Curator

I can show you around some of the man and women we celebrate here you might know.

Xena

And some of them I might have killed.

The curator and Lyceus look at each other, a little embarrassed. Then the curator turns away and walks towards a different part of the hall. 

Curator

You might be interested in Achilles, surely one of the greatest names within these humble walls.

Lyceus looks at Xena and she returns a reassuring nod. He turns away and follows the curator.

Xena follows them with her eyes and then – with one quick motion – takes down the Chakram and hides it in her dress. 

Xena smiles.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Village - Day 

The village lies quiet under the sinking sun, looking very similar to its first appearance. 

XENA and LYCEUS come out of the hall of heroes and he kisses his sister goodbye, walking off in one direction while Xena slowly strolls in the other.

After a few yards Xena stops, turns and watched Lyceus disappear between the buildings. When he is gone her face turn very serious, anger shows again. 

Xena

(shouting)

Hades! Hades, we have to talk!

Men and women around look surprised and confused, watching Xena as she continues her outbreak. 

Xena

(shouting)

Come on, Hades, you can hear me! It's not over yet!

People now come to see what's up and slowly form a loose circle around the warrior princess. 

Xena

(shouting)

Hades, you coward, come out of you hiding place!

MARCUS now appears amongst the curious bystanders, looking extremely worried. 

Hades (Off)

(annoyed)

What is it now, Xena? You see, the underworld doesn't revolve around you alone I have other tasks, too.

The voice seems to come from a point a few yards behind Xena. She smiles wickedly as she slowly turns to face the still invisible god. 

Xena

Why not take a vacation.

Xena moves quickly and seemingly out of nowhere the Chakram appears in her hand and she throws it with great force.

The Chakram flies towards the point Hades voice came from and it seems to hit something in the air.

Hades suddenly becomes visible as his helmet of invisibility – hit by the Chakram – drops to the ground a few yards to the side. The Chakram falls to the ground, too.

Hades looks surprised and even panicked – as do the people gathered around.

Xena lets out her war cry and makes a body flip towards Hades. With two quick hits and a kick she sends him flying back into a group of bystanders. He goes down and looks disabled for now.

Xena turns towards the helmet, but Marcus suddenly steps between her and the artifact. 

Marcus

Have you lost your mind? What are you doing?

Xena

Out of the way, Marcus, that has nothing to do with you or us.

Marcus

You're wrong! When you dishonor and betray everyone especially yourself than I have to stop you for your own good.

The bystanders have pulled back, some even running away. Xena looks determined and very. 

Xena

I'll do what I have to Gabrielle's soul is mine to protect, whatever the cost.

Marcus

I can't let you do it you could bring chaos over us all!

Xena

So be it 

Marcus

I'll have to fight you!

Xena is quiet for a few moments, but her determination doesn't seem to falter. 

Xena

We both have to do what we feel is right.

MARCUS

Is she more important to you than I 

am?

Xena

She's more important then anybodies life or soul including mine.

Xena again lets out her war cry and somersaults over Marcus to the point where the helmet dropped.

But the helmet is gone. 

When Xena looks around she sees a small girl, carrying the helmet under her arm, running away and just disappearing between the buildings. 

XENA

No!

Xena makes a step forward, but suddenly Marcus is next to her and grabs her arm, holding her.

She tries to break away from that grip but her first try fails and she throws Marcus a hateful look. 

Xena

Don't interfere!

Marcus

I have to if you can't take care of your soul I will.

Xena

I need no man or god to tell me what I can or can't do.

She hits Marcus with her other hand square on the chest and he is pushed back a few steps, having to let go of Xena.

She runs towards the place were the girl disappeared between the houses and huts, but the girl is gone – no trace is left. She raises her head towards the sky her face torn in anger and frustration. 

Xena

(shouting)

Aaah!

CUT TO:

INT. Elysian Fields, Hall of Heroes - Day

XENA enters the hall, dragging with her a tied up HADES. The CURATOR, standing only a few yards from the gate, turns when he hears and freezes when he sees them. He looks stunned and utterly surprised.

Xena drags Hades, who doesn't put up much resistance and looks angry and a little confused, towards the middle of the hall. A few dozen men and women also enter, but stay close to the exit. 

Hades

You're insane completely out of your mind. How can you do that?

Xena

Oh, it was pretty easy just a matter of determination. You're lazy, Hades, and that might kill you.

Hades

I'm a god!

Xena

Without you powers.

Hades

You don't have them, either.

Xena

I will get the helmet. 

Hades

The Elysian Fields are a pretty big place to hide. 

XENA

I will get to Gabrielle, even if I have to burn down the Elysian Fields.

Hades looks shocked. 

Reaching the middle of the hall, Xena pushes Hades to the ground and stares at him, silently.

One man leaves the group at the entrance and walks towards Xena and Hades. 

Hades

You cannot really think of keeping the helmet?

Xena

Watch me.

Hades

You are alone against an endless number of good, innocent souls you will not prevail.

Kapaneus (OFF)

She's not alone.

KAPANEUS - the one that approached from the group of bystanders - has reached Xena and her prisoner. Both look surprised at the newcomer a strong, young man with a strong and confident aura. 

Xena

Who are you?

Kapaneus

My name is Kapaneus I want to help you.

Hades

Is everyone turning mad in here?

Xena

Why?

Kapaneus

I was a warrior like you, killed in battle. When I was buried, my wife Euadne she through herself on my funeral fire and died. 

Kapaneus throws a hateful look at Hades. 

Kapaneus

She was send to Tartarus because of her suicide. She was the most gentle and devout spirit she doesn't deserve that. 

Xena's look wanders between Hades and Kapaneus. 

Xena

Okay, you can help me find the helmet and we get Gabrielle and your wife.

(towards Hades)

Now, are you proud of this? Is this justice?

Kapaneus points towards the group of men and women standing at the entrance. 

Kapaneus

There are more that want to help your action means hope for many of us. For example Thermios he wants to help his brother. He was killed by him, but it was an accident and he doesn't want him to suffer for it any longer. Or 

Xena

Tell them to arm themselves. We have a helmet to find.

CUT TO:

INT. Elysian Fields, Hall of Heroes - Day

XENA stands in the near the entrance to the hall, clad in an bronze armor and carrying a sword and her Chakram. KAPANEUS and a few dozen other men and women stand scattered around the hall, all armed, most of them wearing armor or shields – on the walls there are now blank spots within the collection.

HADES sits on the ground in the middle of the hall, angry and frustrated.

Xena is talking to Kapaneus while the CURATOR is standing close by. 

Xena

You take half of them and scout the surroundings. Try to find out where the girl with the helmet went.

Kapaneus

I will do what is necessary.

Kapaneus gestures a group close to the entrance to follow him and hurries to leave the hall.

Xena overlooks the rest of her force and seems satisfied.

The curator steps behind Xena and clears his throat. Xena turns and seems annoyed. 

Xena

What is it, old man?

Curator

You have to stop that.

Xena

Don't bore me. I'm not in the mood.

Curator

You're endangering a very delicate balance do you really think the insanity will stop with freeing a few souls out of Tartarus? Eventually you will be unable to control it.

Xena

Ask Hades he told me I have the gift of will the gift of choice. What good is this gift if I don't use it?

Curator

You once brought down a man that had stolen the helmet!

Xena

He was a mad killer and turned the underworld upside down I'm just here to right injustice.

Curator

A crusade that's often how it starts. But it often ends in genocide. Actually sometimes it's just a matter of term.

Xena

Go back to your studies, old man.

Curator

Do you know what consequences this will have? Godhood is a sacred trust and 

Xena

I have heard that before and I'm not convinced. Gods rarely have proven to me that they are better suited for their job than some mortal any mortal.

The curator looks at Xena silent, baffled. When Xena turns to walk away he shakes his head. 

Curator

Do you really think Gabrielle would want you to do that?

Xena stops, thinks for a second and than turns her head towards the old man. 

Xena

I try very hard to not think of her at the moment. It hurts and I cannot let myself be distracted. 

Curator

She was a guide to you when she lived try to give her a chance to guide you now.

Xena

First I have to find her!

Xena abruptly turns and walks away. 

Curator

(to himself)

Yes, you do.

CUT TO:

INT. Elysian Fields, Hall of Heroes - Day

XENA stands by HADES, checking the ropes that bind him. 

Hades

I always hated this hall.

Xena

Than you shouldn't have built it.

Hades

I didn't the Elysian Fields are what normal souls formed it into. Everything was build over time developed naturally.

Xena

Maybe it's time to start anew.

Hades

That's not your decision.

Xena

Well, maybe I do it anyways.

KAPANEUS enters the hall, looks around and runs towards Xena when he sees her. 

Kapaneus

Xena, we've found her!

Xena turns around. 

Xena

Where is she?

Kapaneus

Well, we don't know exactly, but we know the direction. It should be pretty easy to locate her.

Kapaneus stops in front of Xena, looking triumphant, though she seems less than enthusiastic. 

Xena

So you actually haven't found her.

Kapaneus

Not yet but it's only a matter of time.

Xena steps close to Kapaneus, moving her face right in front of his. 

Xena

Never ever give me false information. I don't know for what sorry army you fought but here you will be more precise or, by Zeus, I will personally send you to Tartarus.

Hades

Do you hear yourself talk, Xena? These are the Elysian Fields, not some kind of battleground!

Xena

You started the fight!

Xena pushes Kapaneus to the side and walks towards the hall's gate. 

Xena

Kapaneus, keep a dozen men here to guard Hades, the rest follows. We will find the girl and the helmet.

Kapaneus

And than we can free them from Tartarus?

Xena

And than we can do whatever we want! 

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Village - Day

A group of men, dressed in white, has gathered near the entrance to the hall of heroes, waiting. The sun has already reached the horizon and nightfall is closing in.

XENA leaves the hall first, than Kapaneus and the others. After a few steps Xena has to stop as OTREUS, the leader of the waiting group, steps in her way. 

Xena

(angry)

What is it?

OTREUS

We will not allow you to disturb the peace of our community. You will give free Hades and when he has his powers back you will succumb to his judgement.

Xena

What makes you believe, I would do this.

Otreus

We are peaceful people, but we will not give way to violence.

Xena draws the sword and points it at Otreus. The curator in the mean time has left the hall, too, and watches from the entrance. 

Xena

You will do what the steel asks from you.

Otreus

You can't threaten me, Xena. My immortal soul doesn't fear this piece of metal. You have nothing that can hurt us nothing that will turn this peaceful field into a slaughterhouse.

He turns towards Xena's followers. 

Otreus

Hades might show you mercy if you stop this madness right away.

Xena stares at her sword, weighting it in her hand. Her men look at each other, unsure how to react. Otreus steps past Xena and continues to talk to her little army. 

Otreus

This hall was build to commemorate the biggest heroes, famous or unknown. Do you really think that they would support such a sacrilege?

Otreus turns and faces Xena again. 

Otreus

Give me the sword you're just adding to the pain.

He lifts his hand to take the sword but Xena doesn't let go. 

Xena

Step aside or we both will regret this.

Otreus

Each event in our life's is part of a greater plan.

Xena

What?

Otreus

You were born for great things, Xena, and you surpassed even the wildest expectations. Don't soil your destiny with this insanity.

Xena now stares straight at Otreus, seemingly in thoughts - remembering something. 

Xena

My what?

Otreus

Destiny. 

Xena thrusts forward the sword in her hand, right through the chest of Otreus. Otreus looks down on the gaping hole in his body, than he looks back to Xena, utterly surprised.

He slowly slides down to the ground - all that are gathered around stare at the dead body, frozen by disbelieve and shock.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Village - DUSK

The CURATOR knees next to the dead body of Otreus, XENA stands next to them, staring at the chest wound - she still holds the sword in her hands, looking disturbed but showing no sorrow.

The rest is standing in a loose circle, her army on one side and the people which accompanied Otreus on the other. 

Curator

He's dead.

Kapaneus

But how is this possible. These are the Elysian Fields!

Curator

Still, the soul remembers all it has learned during its lifetime. And a soul remembers that a sword through the chest means certain death.

Xena

Is there anything we can do?

Curator

Hades or the one with his powers can awake him maybe.

Xena

Another reason to find the helmet.

The curator stands up and looks into Xena's eyes. 

Curator

They will never give you the helmet, not after this incident. Release Hades and he will return this Fields to their normal state.

Xena

(thoughtful)

I can't tell what normal is, anymore. 

Xena turns to Kapaneus and her face suddenly shows determination again. 

Xena

You know the direction the girl escaped into you lead on.

Kapaneus stares back at Xena for a few silent seconds, but than he snaps out of it and gestures the others to follow him. The crowd separates to let them pass, silently.

When Xena starts walking a second hole appears in the crowd and she passes untouched, ignoring the fearful looks thrown at her.

Suddenly SOLIN is standing in her way. He seems sad and looks straight and open into Xena's face. 

She stops, but her angry and determined expression doesn't change this time. 

Xena

Go home, Solin.

Solin

I am home, mother. And you are trying to destroy it.

Xena

I have a duty someone I have to protect. I would do it for you, too.

Solin

Would you? But I wouldn't want you to. You turn against everything you have fought for, everything you tried to teach me.

Xena

I never learned you to accept the fate the gods try to deal you. If there is a problem try to solve it.

Solin

Not every problem needs to be solved.

Xena

This one does.

Xena storms past Solin and joins her army to walk out of the village.

Solin follows her with his look, disappointed and sad. 

Solin

There you are right, mother.

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Another Village - DUSK

XENA stands in front while her army is forming a line behind her, carrying weapons and torches. KAPANEUS stands to her right.

In front of them a small group of men and women have gathered, they look nervous. A loose group of huts and houses can be seen in the background. 

XenA

We know that the girl came into your direction. Either you hide her or you saw her pass so, what's the verdict?

The group stands silent for a moment, than one men steps forward, shaking. 

Man

We haven't seen a girl with a helmet like you described. We don't want trouble, we heard what happened.

Xena steps forward and looks straight into the man's fearful face. 

Xena

So I should believe that nobody saw the little girl running around with the helmet of Hades?

Man

(swallowing hard)

No, we didn't. We keep to ourselves, we really don't 

Xena hits the man across his face and he is thrown to the side, crashing hard into the ground. While all the villagers step back in shock and fear one women runs forward and throws herself down next to the man. 

Woman

Don't hurt him, he's an innocent soul.

Xena

I will not repeat my question!

Woman

She came here she was scared, afraid, but she didn't want to give away the helmet. When we heard what happened in front of the hall of heroes a few men took her further south. They hope to find a hiding place somewhere in the hills. Now go, please, leave us alone.

Xena looks first at the woman, then she looks around at all the terrified faces.

She turns abruptly and walks away, gesturing Kapaneus and the others to follow.

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Hill - Night

XENA stands on top of a hill, looking into a valley where the lights of another village can be seen. She has her arms crossed and seems thoughtful.

KAPANEUS walks up the hill quickly, carrying a torch. When he reached the top he steps in front of Xena and waits until she turns her head towards him. 

Kapaneus

We gave them your demands.

Xena

Their answer?

Kapaneus

They've decided to defend themselves.

Xena

Stupid!

Kapaneus

Maybe they reconsider.

Xena

No. We attack now, and wipe them all out! Let that be a warning to them all.

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Village in the Valley - Night

The village lies quiet under the moonless sky. Small groups of man have gathered around some buildings, busy arming themselves with work tools. 

XENA (off)

Kill them all!

Xena and her army suddenly burst into the village, weapons raised, and immediately attack the villagers.

Xena first throws her Chakram to cut through some of the tools the defenders try to use. Than she jumps right into the fight, using her sword and leg kicks to deal out doom to some unfortunate souls. 

The battle is short as the villagers are no match for Xena's men. Moments after the battle has started half the defenders flee into the night, while the rest is beaten.

When it's over a strange silence falls over the scene - Xena and her man stand scattered around the village, dead, injured and unconscious villagers lie on the ground. Kapaneus and the rest of the army seem surprised, even shocked of what they have done. 

Xena

Gather the injured and find out what they know. The next village will think twice before they mount a defense.

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Another Hill - Night

Another hill, another valley another village lies before XENA. This time her army has taken up position on the hill, forming a line, carrying torches, ready to attack. She stands to the right side of the line, looking down into the valley, observing the village.

KAPANEUS comes running up the hill from the village side, stopping in front of Xena, breathing heavily. 

Kapaneus

They have fortified their biggest building and try to defend it.

Xena

You know what to do.

Kapaneus

Yes, Xena.

Kapaneus walks towards the middle of the line and takes a position a few feet in front of it. Than he rises his torch and for a moment there is silence. 

Kapaneus

Burn them all!

Kapaneus starts running down the hill and the whole line is following him, shouting.

When they are halfway down the hill Xena slowly follows them.

CUT TO:

EXT. Tartarus, Forrest - NIGHT

GABRIELLE and TELCHIN walk side by side through the dark forest. Strange sounds can be heard from all sides, strange moving shadows and the light the seems to come from nowhere give the scene an eerie look.

Gabrielle and Telchin both seem uncomfortable - tired and freezing they carry their bodies one step at a time. 

Gabrielle

Maybe we should rest?

Telchin

That's not a good place to rest, not a good place at all. And we're almost there, almost.

Gabrielle

Is there moonlight, Telchin?

Telchin

No, no moonlight in Tartarus. No stars either. But it's never really dark hard to get used to, very hard.

Gabrielle

And the Elysian Fields have they moonlight?

Telchin

I don't know but maybe we'll see.

Gabrielle

The Elysian Fields must be a wonderful place.

Telchin

Oh yes, it's very different to here, very beautiful. But a deep chasm separates Tartarus from the Fields and mountains block the sight you can see only a small part of it, so small.

Gabrielle

It doesn't matter I feel better already, thinking about it. Don't you?

Telchin

Nothing is on that side that would make me feel better, nothing.

Suddenly the forest ends and the two step through the last line of dead trees.

They stop immediately as a seemingly bottomless chasm blocks their path. It stretches from side to side as long as they can see and its at least 100 yards to the other side. 

Gabrielle

Is this 

Telchin

Yes, over there there are the Elysian Fields.

Although night, the other side can be seen quite good. Green hills reach from one horizon to the other, white capped mountains hinder the sight but a few valleys open towards the chasm and show healthy forests and thriving fields. Even the sky seems different, cloudless, covered with stars.

Strangely, above a few hills in the distance large clouds of black smoke can be seen, like from a large fire.

Telchin seems baffled. 

Telchin

That's strange, very strange.

But Gabrielle doesn't seem to notice the flaw. 

Gabrielle

It's beautiful, isn't it?

Suddenly Gabrielle starts to cry, hiding her face in her hands.

Telchin tries to comfort her but seems unsure how to do it. 

Telchin

That's not good, not good at all.

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Forrest - Dawn

XENA and her army have surrounded a group of young man and women, amongst them the GIRL is still carrying the helmet of Hades. They are hurdled around a few trees, comforting each other. 

Both groups look tired and weary from the long hunt, their clothes and armor dirty and ragged. They just stare at each other for a few silent moments. Finally KAPANEUS steps forward. 

Kapaneus

Ok, we can do this one of two ways. You let us have the helmet and go back to those hovels you call home, or we can hack you all into little pieces, and take the helmet anyway!

Xena steps also forward, next to Kapaneus, and looks expectantly at the helmet.

The girl, maybe even more afraid than the others, steps forward. When a woman tries to stop her she avoids her grip and quickly makes the few steps towards Xena. 

Girl

Please, take me, let the others go!

Kapaneus

Nice try! But we'll take you, the helmet and anything else we want! 

Kapaneus moves forward to take the helmet away from the frightened girl, but Xena holds him back, staring at the girl. 

CUT TO:

EXT. Flashback, Campfire scene from "Callisto" - Night

XENA and GABRIELLE sitting at a campfire, talking. It's the night before they go off to save the oracle of Delphi from Callisto's attack. 

Gabrielle

You did it! When your village was destroyed, you were infected with bloodlust. But you overcame it!

Xena

I was lucky. I saw what I'd become, and I was able to turn around. But if something happened to Mother, or Hercules, or you I might do just the same.

Gabrielle

No! No look, you promise me. If something happens to me, you will not become a monster. There's only one way to end this cycle of hatred, and it's through love and forgiveness.

Xena

Don't you go changing, Gabrielle. I like you just the way you are. Go get some sleep.

gabrielle

No! No, you promise me.

Xena

I promise. 

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, Forrest - Dawn

XENA is still standing in front of the girl, holding back Kapaneus. She stares at the girl and looks as if she has seen a ghost.

The girl gets visibly uncomfortable and tries to make a step backwards. But she stumbles and falls, dropping the helmet right in front of Xena's feet.

A triumphant shout comes from Xena's army while she continues to stare at the girl.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Elysian Fields, Hall of Heroes - Day

HADES and his guards are sitting and lying in the middle of the hall - nobody else can be seen. While Hades is awake all the guards seem to sleep.

Hades seems to read the names on the tapestry.

Suddenly sounds of an approaching group of people can be heard outside. Hades turns his head and look expectantly towards the entrance. He is very disappointed when XENA, KAPANEUS and the rest of the rebels enter the hall.

He gets even more upset when he sees that Xena is carrying his helmet under her arm. She is walking straight towards him.

Hades guards in the mean time have woken up and scramble to their feet. Two of them grab Hades on his shoulders and pull him up.

Xena stops in front of Hades while her army forms a circle around them. 

Kapaneus

You're time is up, Hades. No we hold your power.

Xena doesn't say anything, her face looks pale and serious, but it doesn't show any triumph or satisfaction. She just gestures the guards to walk away and than steps behind Hades. 

Kapaneus

Maybe we should give him a taste of his own medicine send him to Tartarus for a while.

There is laughter from the ranks and Kapaneus looks at Xena. 

Kapaneus

What shall we do now, warrior princess? We have won!

Xena

No, we've lost.

With one quick movement she draws her Chakram and cuts through the ropes binding the god. Before anyone can react she drops the Chakram, takes the helmet in both hands and puts him on Hades head. 

Kapaneus

No!

Hades immediately becomes invisible.

Kapaneus storms forward, towards the place Hades was standing, but the thrust of his sword only hits air.

He points his weapon at Xena. 

Kapaneus

You betrayed us.

Xena looks at Kapaneus, sad, tears forming in her eyes. 

Xena

No, I betrayed a friend.

Kapaneus stares at Xena, unsure what to do. 

Hades (Off)

It is over now!

Kapaneus turns around but doesn't seem to be able to locate Hades. 

Hades (Off)

You know I have to punish you!

Xena

(quietly)

I know.

Kapaneus

No! I have to see my wife! You can't take that away from me!

Hades (Off)

So be it.

Kapaneus seems baffled at this replay, but than he realizes the meaning of these words and his eyes widen. 

Hades (off)

You all will be send to Tartarus. There is no place for you here anymore.

Kapaneus

No!

Suddenly a black cloud engulfs Kapaneus and he vanishes from sight. When the black cloud disappears, Kapaneus is gone, too. Only the armor and the weapon he was carrying are left lying on the ground.

The man and women of Xena's army stumble around in confusion when in rapid succession black clouds appear and one after another is taken away, leaving only a pile of weapons and armor spread around the floor.

Xena is standing in the middle of the hall, eyes closed, expecting her punishment.

When the shouting around her is gone she opens her eyes and finds herself alone. Realizing that no cloud is coming to take her away she drops to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. 

Hades (Off)

You will stay here, Xena. 

Xena

But I deserve 

Hades (Off)

You deserve many things, Xena. Punishment. Redemption. Another chance, maybe. Nothing of these you will find in Tartarus. You will stay here and give the Elysian Fields another try.

Xena

Gabrielle 

Hades (Off)

With your actions you actually moved further away from her than ever before. But you're not alone here give your other friends, your family, a chance.

Xena stays silent, dropping her arms and raising her head to look around again. Tears run freely down her cheek. 

Hades (Off)

I'm off now. I have to repair the damage you've done restore a few souls. But you have brought fear and distrust into this world that will need a little longer to heal.

Suddenly it's silent within the hall. Xena knees on the ground, lonely between the half empty walls and the scattered pieces of metal on the floor.

The curator enters slowly and without saying anything he starts to pick up weapons and carrying them towards their place at the wall.

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html



End file.
